


Hugue & Leon

by bittenfeld



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Male/Android Slash, Male/Robot Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a tidbit - some ideas for a cute WIP.  I think Hugue and Leon are perfect together – the Sophisticate & the Boor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugue & Leon

**Author's Note:**

> and yes, I know Hugue’s scars are not from self-flagellation, but I didn’t when I first saw the anime.

Hugue is a strict ascetic who practices self-flagellation. Leon thinks that is a total waste of gorgeousness, and makes it his primary goal in life (when he’s not in prison) to seduce the golden-haired priest and listen to him scream in pleasure.

Hugue doesn’t stop him – he figures that he has every right to be an ascetic, and Leon has every right to be a dope-headed idiot. He allows Leon to make love to him, while he remains quite passive. Leon does all he can in hot passion, but Hugue will not allow himself to come.

Or if he accidentally does every now and then, he feels he must make up for it. He hands a short whip to Leon, then stands spread-eagled against the wall. At first Leon balks – “hey, I’m into pleasure, not pain.” He runs his fingers over Hugue’s scarred back. But Hugue insists, so Leon does so, but carefully. Then with a tiny wicked grin, Leon admits, “hey, maybe I could get used to this, after all.”

Hugue’s code name is apt. He is as exquisite, as strong as a sleek finely honed singing blade; his body as lithe and lean as a dancer defying gravity.

Leon is completely enraptured by him.  
* * * * *

Leon is griping about Hugue’s passiveness. “Man, screwing with you is like trying to make love to that bag of bolts…” Which gives him an idea. A really stupid idea. He calls Tres on their communicators. “Yo, Guns! what are you doing right now?”

“I am in stand-by mode in Her Eminence’s office. Do you require assistance? My sensors have not detected any intrusion in the vicinity. Is there a problem?”

“No, no problem. But why don’t you come over to Hugue’s place? You can just as easily stand by here, and there’s something I wanna talk about with you.”

“I shall be there in 8 minutes and 42 seconds.”

Hugue considers that this may be the stupidest scheme that Leon has come up with yet – trying to seduce a robot.  
* * * * *

Hugue is a loose robe as he lounges on the sofa with a drink. Leon has a towel knotted about his waist. They’ve showered after sex.

As Leon is trying to seduce Tres, Hugue reminds blandly, “You do realize that Gunslinger reports everything back to Her Eminence.”  
* * * * *

Leon and Hugue’s personalities have nothing in common, except their fierce loyalty to Cardinal Caterina and the AX, their superb fighting skills, and their berserker rage in battle. And yet they are strongly bonded, even though Hugue barely responds to Leon, and Leon over-responds to Hugue.  
* * * * *

Abel asks Tres, “Where did you gain sexual experience?”

At first Tres says, “I am knowledgeable about human anatomy and physiology, as well as psychological and sexual motivation.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Abel agrees. “But where did you gain, uh, personal knowledge? I’m quite sure that Father Wordsworth would not have programmed that into you.”

“Positive. He did not. However, I am also capable of self-programming based on direct experiential input.”

“Yes, I know that too.”

“It was Father Leon who input the experience.”

And Abel can only toss a dry aside: “Why am I not surprised…?” And he’s not sure he wants to know any more…  
* * * * *

 _to be continued_ …


End file.
